THE DOCTOR
by cfanfic12
Summary: Meet Dr. Noah Carter, the doctor for the BDSM community. When Christian Grey's current submissive Ana comes in, will sparks fly? What will happen between Noah and Ana? *********** REDONE STORY***********
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Every BDSM community needs a doctor to go to and keep quiet about what's going on. Meet Noah Carter a single doctor who's seen it all. When Noah meets Ana, the submissive of the one and only Christian Grey what is going to happen with these two?

**Chapter 1- The good ol doctor**

**Noah's POV**

I've seen it all when it comes to dealing with my profession. I didn't come looking for the job it just happened. I was approached with an offer I couldn't refuse and here I am. Seeing the injuries of many men and women, BDSM is not for me but I don't judge. I have an appointment in twenty minutes with the submissive of Christian Grey. I've never had to help another one of his past submissives so this will be a first.

"Dr. Carter, Ms. Steele is here to see you." My assistant Laura tells me while peeking her head inside my door.

"Thanks I'll be there in a minute."

Well lets get this show on the road.

**Ana's POV**

This is so awkward. Sitting here in a doctors office about to be examined personally because of your rougher than rough dominant. He's the one I interviewed when Kate was sick. I agreed to try and the first few times it wasn't anything hard core I guess he was waiting until I signed. So here I am, a twenty two year old submissive to a man who uses me for sex and control. I've been his submissive for six months which is the standard "relationship" agreement. My dominant Christian has offered to extend it for another increment of six months which I haven't agreed on. I'm starting to have feelings for him but I know his rules. He's thrown away 15 other girls before me, most of them being in love with him. I'm not about to be number 16. Tonight I'm gonna cut all ties before he catches on to my feelings for him and sends me packing. Rather it be on my terms and the feeling of being rejected by him has my stomach in knots. He's made it clear on numerous occasions that he doesn't want more or any type of relationship. I just need to get through today and tonight then I can go home to my best friend and just relax for the first time in a long time.

**Noah's POV**

I walk in to the first examination room and I'm met with the sight of a young beautiful brunette. Head and eyes looking to the ground which is the normal look I receive when I come in anyways, but I'm curious to see her face. I guess their submissive stance follows them everywhere.

"Hi I'm Noah Carter. You must be Anastasia Steele. Nice to meet you." I reach my hand out for her to shake. She looks up and I'm face to face with the most gorgeous set of blue eyes I've ever seen. She has a slight blush rising to her cheeks probably from the way I'm ogling her.

"Hi please call me Ana." She puts her small hand in mine and I feel this pull to her. I need to know more about her. She hasn't taken her hand back and I'm in no rush for her to do so. But she does after a minute then she goes back to her head bowed.

"So what brings you in here today?"

"I'm just needing a check up."

"Oh well we can-"

"I'm leaving this lifestyle and my dominant doesn't know. But he requires a new check up if we extend the contract." She says as she interrupts. This is perfect now she won't be involved with anyone and we can get to know each other.

"I see. Have you been in the lifestyle long?"

"No, this has been my first contract."

"As much as I'd like to keep talking to you, I have another appointment. I would love to get coffee or something and talk some more once you're through with your contract."

She has a small blush on her cheeks with a small smile on her lips. I write my number down and give it to her with a huge smile. There's something about this girl that makes me want to know everything about her, and I pray that I do.

**Ana's POV**

I know I have a huge smile on my face. Dr. Carter is gorgeous like Christian Grey gorgeous. My feelings are constricted right now, the idea of leaving Christian has my heart hurting. But the idea of being rejected by him is something I don't even want to think about, for the mere thought has my heart upset. In this short time of being with him, I've grown to have confidence and really come out of my shell all because of him. I want to continue with him but not as a dom/sub relationship. The punishments, no eye contact, restricted schedule are things that have been the hardest for me to overcome. After a female nurse leaves I sit there waiting when my cell phone vibrates. It's Christian.

*WHERE ARE YOU?! I EXPECTED YOU TO BE HERE WHEN I GOT HOME! GET OVER HERE NOW!

How could a guy like him forget he made me this appointment at this time? I reply instantly knowing he hates to wait.

*Sir, you made me this appointment to meet with the doctor. It's on the schedule you gave me.

I don't receive a reply so I put my phone away for the time being. I want Noah to come back soon so we can talk some more. I hear a swift knock on the door and after my small "Come in" Noah has made his appearance.

"Sorry about that. But they needed me." He says as he walks through the doors. He immediately goes to my charts and starts looking things over. He tells me everything is fine and good to go. He prints off the sheet that says so and we walk to the reception together.

"Bye Ana. I look forward to hearing from you."

"It was nice talking to you as well. Thank you Dr. Carter."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Saying Goodbye**_

**Ana's POV**

I walk into Christians apartment and its quiet. Extremely quiet. I check his study and find him typing furiously. I give a tiny knock announcing my presence. He looks up and nods at me to enter. I stand right before his desk and wait to be spoken to.

"Yes Ana. Are you ready to sign the contract?"

Looking down I respond with a simple,"No sir."

Obviously taken back he rises from his chair and in three long strides is standing directly in front of me.

"Why not?" He's surprised and angry but there's something else like fear. I can't be fully sure.

"Permission to speak freely sir."

He nods in response and I speak openly.

"I'm not cut out for this lifestyle. It's not who I am. I've enjoyed our time together I really have but it's time for me to move on and see where life takes me."

It's silent; dead silent. He's not making any movements or sounds. I await for his response but am left with nothing. When I hear a small whisper.

"Is there any way to change your mind?"

"No there isn't. I'm ready for us to go our separate ways and see what's in store for both of us."

"I see. Well I wish you the very best Anastasia. Our contract is now void and your belongings will be moved back into your apartment first thing tomorrow morning. And please if you need anything feel free to call me."

"I'm confused sir. The contract states no further contact will be allowed once the contract has ended."

"I'll make an exception for you. Can I prompt you to stay one more night with me?"

"I'm sorry but I think it's best to leave now. I have some early morning interviews scheduled. You deserve to be happy,sir."

With that I walk away. From the lifestyle and the man that I had started developing feelings for. But it's part of my past and I need to focus on the future.

**Hey guys! I posted this story last year and I never could stay with it. Every chapter I wrote I didn't like it so I'm gonna try again. I have the next two chapter written and I like them so I hope you guys do too! Please let me know what you think and anything you guys want to see. I'm open to suggestions and I PROMISE to keep the updates regularly and the next two chapters will be up this weekend. I want to hear some feedback before i post :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Thank you guys for all the reviews! Made me happy to see that people were interested in this story! So here's chapter 2…**

Chapter 2

Saying Goodbye- Christian's POV

I read over Anastasia's text again, reminding me of her doctor appointment she had this afternoon. The one _I _scheduled for her to get her annual checkup before we continue. These past six months have been so exhilarating. Anastasia and her smart mouth causes her to get punished often but then she can submit so well. I'm getting the best of both worlds with her. Usually I would only contract a sub for six months but with Anastasia, I want her more. No, _I need her._ Something about her makes me want to keep her around me all day, everyday. Her mere presence brings a sense of calm and tranquility to my life. I decide to go back to the business world until Ana shows up for our weekend session. The weekends have yet to fulfill my needs of her. When she gives me her updated medical records, I must bring attention to our set weekends and see if she would be willing to meet during the week as well. I know with my piercing glare, she will do whatever I want her to. Even though this tactic seems heartless, I can't control my thoughts when it comes to her. I'll do anything for her and to make her stay in my life. The thought of losing her is something that I hate to even think about.

This deal I'm working on is making me tensed, and I have the perfect way to release that tension. It all falls on the gorgeous brunette that just knocked on my door. She enters and I can tell on her face that something is wrong. After years of perfecting my poker face and being an expert on reading people's body language, I can tell that something isn't right with her. She stands before my desk and waits to be spoken to.

"Yes, Ana. Are you ready to sign the contract?" She replies with a simple no sir, and my heart drops. My mind is racing with a million questions all starting with WHY? My poker face has vanished and I'm sure she can see my fear and disappointment. As she speaks freely, she goes on about how she's not cut out for this lifestyle and needs to move on. I can't handle the rejection I feel from her right now. I ask for her to reconsider but she shuts me down. I see I'm left with no more cards to play, and go back to the standard dismissal of a sub. I wish her well and let her know she can call me anytime or anything she needs. I don't understand how she thinks she's not a natural born submissive, she just reminded me of the rules the contract states. Ever the rule follower, I allow her to know that she's different therefore an exception can be made. Her last words to me left me feeling empty…

"You deserve to be happy, sir." Do I? The only thing that brought me happiness has just walked out of my life leaving me alone.

* * *

><p>The next day…. (Christian's POV)<p>

I can't sleep. It's 4 am and I'm sleeping in the sub's room clutching Ana's pillow. I'm thinking of everything that led up to her doctors appointment. Why would she go to the appointment if she wasn't going to sign? I'm having Welch look into everyone she came into contact with from the time she left SIP to her arrival at Escala. My mind drifts into thoughts of Ana, and wondering what she's doing? Is she upset about ending us? Does she want to try again? Even though I told her our contract is void, I would take her back in a heartbeat. The familiar ding of a new email brings me to reality. Seeing a new email from Welch stirs my stomach in hopes of him finding something that is essential in getting Ana back. There's an attachment followed by " _She left the doctor's office looking flushed and according to the receptionist Dr. Carter and Ms. Steele seemed "cozy." _I open the attachment and see the doctor that examined Ana. He's not bad looking and my anger and jealousy makes an appearance. WHY DO I LISTEN TO ELENA?! She recommended me to take Ana to see him and credited him for his professionalism and discreteness. I have a pretty good instinct that _he _is the reason for Ana leaving me. He must have said something or came on to her and she imagined a normal relationship without punishments and rules. A life I can't offer her but the selfish part of me wants to keep her anyway. I don't want another man touching what's mine. I'm the only one that's been insider her and I tend to keep it that way. No matter what she won't be "cozy" with the doctor no more.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm already working on the next one and it should be up within the next few days :) Are you guys wanting Ana to experience some dating with Dr. Carter? I know there are fans who only want CG and AS but I always wanted her to have a little bit more dating history…. Let me know with REVIEWS! Thanks again for reading**

**ONLY THE STORYLINE AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE**


End file.
